Friends Forever? :3
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: Marth and Ike are best buds here at the SSBB Manor. Let's just say their lives are completely normal and nothing random happens in their lives. But do we know that for sure? Ike is the type of guy who loves to brawl, mess around, and joke around. Unlike Marth he's delicate, kind, and hates to get hurt. How can the 2 even stand each other? Grab a best friend and start reading! XD
1. A Typical Monday XD

**Author's Note****: Hi you guys! :D I'm making another series, again on SSBB because I'm still working on a fanfic for Fire Emblem and the anime series Dark Butler. Hope you enjoy it… XD Erm I usually don't talk a lot cause I seem pretty boring in these notes when in reality I'm not. So guess I'll let you kind viewers read. :3 Please review! And read this with your best friends cause this story to me is really special for the people who helped support me to post my stories for strangers to read XD. Lol. Bye Sweeties!~**

**Friends Forever? :3**

** Chapter One****: A typical Monday XD**  
It was another boring day here at the Smash Manor. Of course it was raining, and of course Master Hand prohibited everyone to use the arena till everything dries up outside later. I never knew what to do, no TV cause the signal was out…too I didn't feel like playing any video games. Link hated it whenever I tried to play his game on Wii called Twilight Princess, also Pit who hated it whenever I tried to play Kid Icarus on my 3DS. _What do I do? I dunno…_so I slept.

I sat up from my bed and my dark indigo blue hair stuck out in all possible directions. A pool of scarlet red bed sheets piled on my lap when I lifted up my fists rubbing my weary eyes. The only reason I awakened for the fifth time today was after hearing the loud crash of thunder and hard rain strike the glass of my dorm room window just beside me as if hail.

"Ugh…" my hands dropped onto the pile of bed sheets and lazily I slumped my shoulders staring at the wall ahead. My eyelids were half open and still yawning I swung my legs over the bed edge, standing to stretch out my arms. I hated Mondays. A lot I do. It was always the day that everything seemed to suck.

"Finally you've woken up." says a light voice in the kitchen as I turned and leaned tiredly over the counter once entering inside.

It was my best friend Marth. He had a book in front of him and one leg crossed over the other as he given me a light smile. On the rounded table there was a pen and some notebook paper covered in scribbled ink.

"What…are you doing?" finally I asked after we both heard my stomach growl. It's rumble seemed to have shaken the tiny dorm kitchen as if an earthquake.

Marth giggles. He closes his book and rested it on his lap. "Well I was taking some notes on Shakespeare, you know…on his famous piece Romeo and Juliet."

"Ah…" I shrugged and yawned again. "Seems interesting…I guess?" my hand reaches out to the large black handle of the Kenmore fridge and I swung open the heavy metallic door rummaging inside to search for something to eat. The cool air inside it made goose-bumps rise on my arms, still the air was thickly hot around me cause the mound of sheets I was buried in for hours!

Marth nods. "It is very interesting. Romeo's mother and father, the Montegues as they call them are enemies with Juliet's mother and father, the Capulets…as their children one day they meet in a dance and they had their first kiss there." he stood and the chair screeched behind him when he gathered his things. "Don't you think that's sweet Ike?"

I pulled out a cold pizza and shut the fridge door stuffing it in the microwave for forty five seconds, raising an eyebrow I leaned back shrugging my shoulders. "I dunno…doesn't it seem a bit crazy that they kiss on their first day seeing each other?"

He smiles walking to me and ruffling my hair messing it up even more. "Well of course! But that's all what love means to Shakespeare! He's mentioned how love is confusing and all blindness in his pieces-"  
I lifted a finger and pressed it against his lips. "Shh."

"What." Marth steps back and looks around frightened. "D-did you hear something?"

I turned from him and pulled out my warm pizza from the microwave already devouring it. "Nah. Just didn't want you to talk no more."

"You butt!" he whacks my head with his book before spinning on his heel and stomping off for his desk to place all his items on the top.

"What?" I chuckled following after him throwing the plate in the sink after I already finished. "You know I'm not into writing and literature as you are. I'm more into…brawling and eating chicken like real men do."

Marth rolled his eyes. He kept his book in his grasp and flops back on his teal sheeted covered bed reading all over again with the lamp on. The room was still dark though it was noon, strange how thunderstorms really taken away most electricity. Again as I say it, it sucked, a lot.

I watched him for a while. Still he ignored my glares and pressed his fingertip on his tongue and turned the page reading more.

"Marrrrrrrth." I whined.

No reply.

"Lowwwwwwwell."

Still nothing. His eyes just lifted and after a second or two he looks back down to his stupid book again.  
There was a long silence. I growled. Walking up to the bed I flopped beside him and kept tugging playfully at his long teal colored tresses of hair.

"Please stop being boring and let's do something fun? Like training? Or mess with Dark Link in his sleep?" I poked his side and he jerked aside nearly falling over the bed edge.

His hand slaps mine away. "Cut it out Ike! And seriously training? Last time we did you left a huge bruise on my back!"

"Well I just got carried away-"

"AND you too knocked me out." He continues to read and kicks me away when I wanted to poke his side again. "I will not train with you ever again and I remember promising that the moment I figured what happened."

"But Marth come on! What does reading have to do with any of this?! Being in the SSBB Organization means more than just to do…this!" I jabbed my finger pointing to the book still in his hands. He just sighed and rolled his eyes again reading.

"Leave me alone Ike. Just go mess with someone else. Shoo. Go mess with Pit or Link."

"But I want you to hang with me!" I shake his arm making him drop it. It lied open on the floor below.

He seemed irritated. Turning his head to see me I saw a canine but he calmed down after snatching his delicate arm back. "Fine! I'll change and meet you out."

"Yes! What time is it?!" I grinned waiting for him to answer.

"I dunno…moron time?" Marth says as he stood and pulled off his night shirt changing into his usual dark and light blue Prince outfit.

"No!" I leaped off the bed and flicked his forehead. "Guy time! Duh!"

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"And you still wuv me." I teased sticking my tongue out at him as I approached my dresser changing into my mercenary clothing.

He sighed. After the long minutes of us changing he approached his mirror and combed his hair slipping in the golden tiara on his head. He smiled and stares at his reflection for a bit before following me out the door.

"See? Better than reading?" I asked him when I held open the door for him as he steps out into the Manor hallways.

"Not yet. I was getting to the part when they kill themselves." Marth huffed and his royal blue cape twisted after him when he turns and walks down the carpeted hallways ahead of me.

"Wait." I shut the door and lock it with wide eyes following him in a running sort of pace. "They kill themselves?"

"Juliet never wanted to marry the Prince and so she fakes her death with an elixir making her fall into a deep sleep almost as if dead. Romeo saw her like that and he murdered himself lying dead beside her." he grins looking to me as I raised an eyebrow. "When Juliet awakens she kills herself finding Romeo has."

"But….argh that is stupid." I rubbed my temples shaking my head when we began to walk down the steps for the Manor lobby to see if any of our other friends were there. "Drama is drama and surely that's bull."

Marth folded his arms and sighed. "You just aren't the type for pure literature is all…without him our languages in plays would be a whole lot different."

"Blah…blah…blah…" I whispered when he walks ahead of me again the first to step on the lobby floors.

He looks back to me and his jaw was slightly ajar.

I stopped making the mouth with my hand and pulled my arms down chuckling nervously with a sweat drop.

"Ha…where's P-pit I'm sure he's around h-here somewhere…"

"I hate you." he growled.

"Marth! Ike!"

We looked over to where we were called to. Link ran up to us in his usual outfit of green, the tunic, the Korkori hat, and the chestnut brown boots that stopped to the height of his shins. He had on an eye patch, of course Marth and I shared glances not even wanting to ask what happened to him in the first place, it the usual that he'd accidentally hurt himself.

"Hey Link." I started.

"What's up?" Marth ended leaning on me uncaring about my space. I sweat dropped again. That smile on his face shown me I was doomed at some point.

Link laughs and he looks around to see if anyone paid any mind, no on did and he leans to us both whispering. "Do me a favor and tell Pit to calm down. Reason my eye is like this is because I told Sheik he liked her and when I turned around he punched me square in the eye…wanna see?"

"Ew gross." we both stated when he lifts up the patch. It was swollen purple and red. He flapped it over again and grins nodding in agreement.

"But Pit is pretty threatening when he's angry." sighed Marth rubbing at his own delicate looking hands. "I think Ike should talk to him first."

"Eh?!" I stared at him with wide eyes. "B-But why not you?!"

He shrugs. "You are the one who's stronger than Link and I combined, clearly as strong as Donkey Kong…so…" his bright blue sapphire orbs for eyes looks to me in such a fake innocence. "And you know I'm too delicate to get hurt…"

"Oh shut up! No! I am not going to talk to Pit in his state of angerness!"

They both raised their eyebrows.

"Ike angerness isn't a word-"

I flashed a look at the Hylian with rage. "I don't care!"

He lifts his hands up in surprise. "Ok Marth, maybe YOU should do it."

My best friend sighs. Looking to me with an emotionless face that I couldn't even guess what it was, he turns from me and placed a hand on his face. "Where is he?"

"His dorm room. Number ten I think it is. If not then it's twelve."

"Ok Marth see ya in a bit-"

"Oh no you don't buster." Marth extended his arm grabbing at the back of my mercenary clothing collar and yanked me after him. "You're coming with me for protection."

I squeaked. "P-protection?"

"Mhmm." he nods and we passed the Manor cafeteria into the first hall past dorm number one. We think Mario and Luigi slept at that dorm. They were the most popular in the Manor because the fan ratings.

"But Marth I don't want to die yet!"

"You're not going to die. Look. Dorm number ten is just over there." he points over to the end of the hallway.

We approached. How silent it sounded in there.

"Pit? You in there?" Marth lifts his hand up for the silver doorknob.

"Wait." I taken his wrist. "Don't you think this is dangerous?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ike. Pit is an angel from Angel Land. How the hell will a sweet, kind, pure angel like him try to destroy us like a demon from the fiery pits of hell?"

I threw out a frustrated breath. Letting his wrist go I taken a step away from him. "Go on then. Don't believe me."

He twists the doorknob and opens it. "Pit? We came here to ask if you were ok…"

I hesitated when he steps into the darkness of the dorm. I was told to follow, as a puppy told a command I waddled right behind him looking around alarmed.

"Pit? Pit where are you?" he calmly asked as if looking unafraid. He stood straight and regal like. Head turning and looking to all possible directions when he checks the kitchen, living room, and the dining room. All was left was the bathroom and bedroom, which were in the same small hallway of course.

"Marth…Marth wait I don't think you should go there…" I whispered when he shoved me out the way and heads down the darker halls. Lightning flashed outside and lit the living room brightly for a second, then a loud crashing thunder frightened me and I pulled out Ragnell sensing something bad will happen. But something was strange. Hanging on the walls were different symbols and many other things of demonic things…_Pit would never have these in his dorm, would he? This place seemed awfully familiar…but I couldn't get it, it was just at the tip of my tongue._...

From afar Marth opens the bathroom door quietly. No one was there. He then turns and opens the door to the bedroom.

"Pit..? You in here…?" he peers inside when the door swung fully open.

"GET OUT MY ROOM!" screams a voice suddenly from inside.

Marth was shocked. In instinct I tackled him out the way when a dark orb shot out crashing into the wall behind us making an explosion. It didn't damage anything because the walls were especially made for protection, only if anyone dared to fight in the Manor without permission of Master Hand. Which actually happened dozens of times.

"Crap. This is Dark Link's room." I whispered almost too afraid to stand back up.

"Crap. Crap. Crap!" Marth pulled out from my arms and yanked me up pulling me to run after him. "We have to get out of here!"

I looked back. Dark Link steps out his room with red glowing eyes. Aiming again at us with his hand glowing in dark magic I yanked Marth down and another orb was flung over our heads exploding into the kitchen.

"The door!" I desperately opened the dorm room door and shoved Marth out. Ducking again the orb exploded onto the wall ahead of us.

I fell and kicked closed dorm #10's door and panted out of breath just like the Prince beside me. We lied there in total silence on the carpeted hallway floor staring at the shut door with wide eyes still and out of breath.

"Ok…" Marth looks to me with his bangs hanging all over his pail face. "When you tell me not to go in somewhere, I will ALWAYS listen to you."

"No kidding…." I lied back taking another breath as I stared at the ceiling.

"Entered Dark Link's room again?" asked a female voice.

We both sat up and turned to see who asked. It was Princess Zelda. A smile on her lips when she lent us both a hand.

We were helped up and she dusted us off.

"Yes Princess." Marth bows respectively and smiled back. "We were just looking for Pit. Link said it was either dorm number ten or twelve and we accidentally entered Dark Link's dorm instead."

"I see." she looks to me and giggles. "Shake your head out. You have a lot of debris in your hair."

"Oh." I flushed and I shaken my head watching some dry wall bits fall off and land on the red carpets in white.

"Well Pit's is this one." she points beside her. Dorm number twelve. "And Sheik wanted me to say to you that she kind of likes Pit back so tell him that for her will ya?"

We nodded in unison and said in sync. "Of course."

Princess Zelda waved her gloved hand and turns walking off down the halls to meet with her friend Princess Peach who stood beside Fox and Falco. Dressed in her usual fluffy pink dress.

"Alright now you can enter Marth." I said knocking with a grin wiped on my lips.

"Shut up." he squeaked hiding behind me. "You know I hate to be attacked…"

I laughed. Ruffling his hair I rested my elbow on his shoulder waiting for the door to open since it was locked.

We heard something click, then the silver doorknob twists and the wooden door was slowly swung open.

It was Pit. His angel wings were drooped down sadly, and his head was bowed letting his golden leaved crown hang to the side slightly. His chestnut brown hair even too decided to perfectly cover his face. His eyes stared at his feet.

"Pit?" I asked him a bit worried to see him so depressed.

Marth steps out from behind me. He extends his arm to rest a hand on his shoulder.

Pit immediately grabbed his wrist and twists it. Marth squeaked as he went down shouting. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Don't ever touch me. Got it?" He snarled letting go and turning to walk deeper inside his dorm, he left the door open for us. We hesitated, should we enter inside?

"You go f-first…" Marth winced holding his wrist tightly to his chest. I nodded pulling him behind me as I walked in with Ragnell out. _Man…was everyone on Monday having a bad day?_

"Well Pit…nice dorm you have here." I said calmly shutting the door when Marth still clung to my arm shaking in slight fear if he'd end up hurt again.

Pit sat down on his couch shrugging and leaning back his head to stare at the glass window above. Rain pounded on it and lightning was seen again flashing and a crumbling thunder heard afar.

"It's an ok dorm…" he looks to me and sighed. "Sorry Marth. I'm just not in the mood for company."

He hides behind me now cowering.

I shrugged back. "We came to tell you Sheik liked you back, and…that you should calm down cause we nearly died in Dark's room trying to find you."

Pit's eyes looked to us in shock. "Sheik likes me back?"

"A bit." stated Marth clinging harder to my arm.

"And you entered Dark's room?"

"Well we thought you were in dorm number ten cause Link quoted it first." I scratched the back of my head and grinned. "Bad idea though."

Pit giggled. He seemed to be happier already when his wings lifted and flapped a bit in joy.

"Now get over here and give Marth a hug. He's scared of you."

"Ok." he stood from his cream colored couch and approached us. Marth squeaked.

"Ike what are you doing?" he hissed only for me to hear when I pulled him in front of me.

Pit hugs Marth. Of course tinier than he was and just up to his chest Marth looks to me in surprise. I motioned him to hug back and he did. He tightly held the now sweet angel in his arms kissing his forehead.

"Friends again?" I asked them both chuckling.

"Friends." they said in unison.

"Good." I pointed to the door. "Let's go and get you to forgive Link already. He's a bit frightened of you too little guy."

"Oh…alright." he walks out the door first. Of course Marth next and me last again. I shut the door and we three headed down the halls to find Link in the lobby.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" shouts a voice from behind. A familiar voice that made Marth and my heart rise to our throats in fear.

I scooped up the angel over my shoulder and sped after the Prince who already started to run.

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" We both shouted screaming when dark orbs were exploding and missing us by inches. Dark Link wasn't done with his revenge just yet.

**~XD Lol just a typical Monday right? Hahah well I hoped you viewers liked it :D Please review and I'll start making a second chapter soon! :3 Bye Sweeties!~**


	2. Training Hall :3

**Author's Note****: Making the second chapter XD Lol I thought the previous one was hilarious and I decided to start on it early because many ideas just popped into my head. I hope you kind viewers will enjoy, and too review because I would want to know what you or your best friend reading would want to add. XP Lol hahah. As a writer, I wish myself luck, please enjoy. PandaBoy out :D Bye Sweeties!~**

**Friends Forever?**** :3**

**Chapter Two****: Training Hall :D**

It was good that we finally lost Dark Link in the corridors of the huge Smash Manor, for once I actually do support the ways this whole building was built.

"There you go…you're not hurt are you?" I asked Pit as I slung him off from over my shoulder and set him down gingerly onto the red carpets beneath our feet.

The angel was still wide eyed, enormous bright sapphire blue orbs gazing at me in the looks of confusion and curiosity. His wings were feathered out and his brunette hair stuck out in all possible directions. His golden leaved crown tilted to the side and jaw slightly ajar he looks back and to the both of us, Marth and I finally able to speak.

"What…the HECK was that all about back there in the lobby?" he jabs his thumb backwards to show the still rubble and debris of dry wall powdering the red carpets behind us, it lead a whole trail of nearly all white and gray dust.

Marth side glanced at me as a small bead of sweat formed on his jaw line. He chuckles nervously scratching at the back of his head as he uncomfortably scooted behind my much taller and wider body.

I sighed. Pinching the bridge of my nose I shaken of the dry wall bits from my already messy indigo blue hair and shrugged. "Link sent us to go find you and apologize for him saying that your dorm was either number ten or twelve…" I turned my head, too twisting my body around to see the small prince. I gave him a look so that he could finish the rest of our 'explanation'.

Marth squeaks clinging to my arm. "And…going to the wrong dorm thinking you were fully depressed or something we ended up in Dark's dorm nearly facing our deaths…there I said it…happy?"

"Joyful." I answered in the most flat tone I could pull off. Looking back to my friend Pit I fixed the golden leaved crown on his head and smiled. "But no need to worry about that now, we need to find Link so he can apologize to you directly."My hands lifted and rested on his smooth milky white shoulders. "AND to be a pure angel it's best to learn to forgive, Sheik does like you a bit back."

"True…" Pit bows his head and smiles chuckling to himself. His wings seemed to have lifted and fluttered, fixing themselves in happiness. "You're completely right…just like I said before. Don't worry, I'll forgive Link."

Marth frowns and he folds his arms letting his dark teal bangs hang over his face. "All I know is that I am not forgiving Link because he made us go to the wrong dorm! Because of that I too have my cape burnt! See?!" he bends over to get the ends of his dark blue cape and he shown it to the both of us. The ends were black and tears had it ripped and messy. Letting the cape ends go it draped gloomily behind him and he stomps off ahead.

"And you're complaining?" I chuckled walking beside Pit after him. "Did you see my mercenary cape? It's dirtier and messier than yours has ever been in years!"

Pit nods in agreement.

"Well as a Prince appearance means best with me!" he doesn't look back as he walks down the spiral staircase leading to the cafeteria which too was near the lobby to find our special little Hylian. His hand glided over the polished wooden railing, and eyes kept look to his boots when he taken each step. "Of course you wouldn't care because you are no noble, do not know any single manners whatsoever, and too love to end up filthy like the swine you are!"

I only whistled.

Pit giggles as he lifted his hands over his mouth whispering to me. "Someone seems a bit grumpy…"

"I heard that!" Marth shouted wheeling around and snarling to us once we arrived to the bottom.

"Alright. Easy there Princess we'll quit with the criticism ok? Sheesh." I ruffled his hair and still with Ragnell out I rested it on top of my left shoulder walking off past the double doors and into the bright white cafeteria.

"Ooo. Good one." Pit skipped beside me laughing on the way.

Marth's eye twitched. His fists clenched and stomping after us pass the double doors as well I haven't noticed his hand shoot out and grab my crimson red cape. He yanked me down in a purposely choking manner making me fall back on my knees close to landing on my back.

"How dare you…call me a Princess…" he shakily whispered having a psycho killer glare in his expression.

I sighed. Calmly with my free hand I taken his wrist and pried his grip off standing and dusting myself off. Looking to a table just nearby I saw the familiar green Korkori outfit walking through the line. There was Link. He approached his table beside Zelda and Sheik munching on some potato chips and laughing afar.

"Oh there he is." I smiled turning from the still raged Prince taking Pit's wrist and pulling him after me to follow. Almost as if nothing ever happened.

Marth clenched his fists and jaw…but finally realizing I wanted to deal with this situation later he too decided to follow after the both of us with his shoulders slumped and head bowed in defeat.

"Hey Link." I poked at his rib making him squeak and jerk slightly aside into Princess Zelda. They both looked back to us three as Sheik sitting across the table lifted her eyes up from her food after praying blessings to the goddesses.

"Hi there Ikkeeeeeee….." he held out my name when his eyes darted to the smaller angel beside me. He stood from the table dropping his bag of chips and ducking behind Zelda when she stood too. "I am SO sorry Pit! Please by the name of Din do not kill me!"

There was a silence. Pit only giggled and bows. "Daijōbudesu Link." He smiles and stuck out his hand. "I forgive you, it is all fine now."

Link, Zelda, Sheik, and I turned to Marth for a translation.

He sighed. "Guys really need to get out more…he said it's ok."

"Ohhhh…." We all nodded and Link bows back patting Pit's head. "Good to know you don't want me dead anymore."

He flushed when he looked to Sheik and he looks to the floor shyly not wanting to speak anymore. Sheik stood from her chair and she kissed his cheek. "Hey. Don't be nervous, you're adorable." And to that she pulled at Zelda's arm so she could follow her out the cafeteria.

"She…she….d-did you see that Ike?!" He flipped out running to me and shaken me the hardest he could after gripping my mercenary collar.

"Yes! God Pit I know! Gah!" for an angel he was rather strong for his age.

"Yes yes we seen it all." Grinned Link patting Marth's back. "So what's up with you? You seem a bit glum and angry." He began to poke his face, his cheek at exact.

"All because your directions…" he slaps his hand away and side steps far from him and closer to me. I knew he was still mad at me…but he was angrier at Link, so it seems.

"Well I wasn't sure…how was I to know?" he waves off Marth's rage to him and he looks to me with a playful punch. "How about we go in the training hall and fight? Arena's closed till all the humidity and rain outside dries up."

"Sure! That's a great idea!" I beamed, hearing this made me so happy, I loved to fight. It was my talent, my life, my hobby…it was everything that I just wanted to do every second of everyday!

My best friend sighs as he plops down in a cafeteria chair with his arms folded across his chest. He looks away from us three and fixing his bangs he rolled his eyes annoyed when pulling off his golden tiara to polish it."Well off with that then. I'll just stay here."

"Aw come on Marth!" I bent over tyring to make him see my face. He turns his head from me refusing to look. I continue anyway. "The reason we did leave our dorm was because you'd say we have our guy time! I thought you made a promise!"

"I didn't." He growled. "You all know I hate to fight when it is entirely just for amusement, I on the other hand fight for defensive purposes. So please, leave my sight."

I glared at him when I stood up straight again. Both Link and Pit watched silently with their eyes locked to each other in side glances and then looking back to us with bits of surprise.

"Ok. I see how it is. Sit here and enjoy your…boring life." I growled walking off. "Let me know when you're done reading that crap of a play anyway."

"Peasant!" Marth called out sticking his tongue out at me when he stood from the cafeteria chair drowned in his own stubbornness and rage all over again.

I didn't shout any offense back. I felt my heart sink and crumble when he called me that. His cape is ruined…so what? He can pay for another one because he's completely rich. He's mad because we're going to the Training Hall…his fault for not wanting to come. What was his deal today? All cause I pulled him from his stupid book?

"Thanks…I know I'm poor." I looked back after stopping and glared at him straight in the eye. "And my parents are dead which means I'm an orphan, so call me that too when you feel like it." Turning away I extended my arm pushing open one of the double doors which lead to the main hallway. I just wanted to get out of here before anyone noticed our little argument. This usually happens…and…I was kind of used to it already.

"Ike…" Marth's face softened when he watched me leave. Looking down to the floor neither did Link or Pit speak leaving him there alone at the empty cafeteria table as they followed after. The whole walk for the Training Hall together was silent…and I knew was that it was because they thought it would be awkward if any of us dared to open our mouths.

"Nice one!" Link called out to me as I swung my sword for the practice dummy knocking it to its side. I flipped over it driving Ragnell down to pierce through the white fabric. Stuffing fluffed out on its unstitched wound and lying there beaten I grinned resting the thick golden blade on my left shoulder satisfied.

"Did I do well? Are you sure?" I asked them both flipping the damp hair from over my eyes chuckling. My shirt was peeled off and hanging somewhere else with my crimson red cape, after a while here in the Training Hall it gets rather hot.

Pit nods. "Better than I ever imagined! Soon you'll end up stronger than DK! Or better! Maybe stronger than Master Hand!"

Link and I hushed him. It was forbidden in the Manor to say such disrespectful things about him in such ways.

"Oops!" he squeaked cupping his own mouth shut with both his hands. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, just not so loud…" Link whispered pointing secretly to Bowser and Ganondorf who were training in the other side of the whole room watching me with a jealous gleam in their eye. I looked away shrugging them off, no need to care. They were a waste of my training time anyway.

"So…."Pit stood and he shyly approached his dummy when I sat beside my Hylian friend. His wings fluttered nervously when he sheathed his angelic weapons. "D-Do I…attack when you guys watch…o-or do I wait till you're done on break…?"

I chuckled. "Show Link and I what you were training for in the last couple weeks. I want to see how you improved."

He shyly sighed. Taking a stance he gripped the handles to his split curved bow and readied himself.

"Go!" link shouted acting as if the announcer when unscrewing the bottle of water for me. He handed it over and I chugged it nearly all down. Man it was SO hot in here…even with the thirst…I could drink a whole entire lake!

Pit lunged. He swung his weapons slicing quickly at it and flipping backwards he kicked the dummy into the air. Once landing on his feet, swiftly he leaped into the air again and flapped his angelic wings knocking the defenseless dummy powerfully into the mat again after a downward swing.

"Not bad." I say to Link wiping my mouth with my bare arm.

He nods his blonde head in agreement. "Sure is…he's getting better than me."

I laughed.

Pit shouted as he swung his leg in a round house kick throwing the dummy into the wall. A gleaming arrow of pure blue light formed when his weapons connected and he released the thin bow string jabbing it straight into the fabric. Stuffing popped out meaning he weakened it enough.

"Great job! In under three minutes too!" I called out standing and ruffling his brunette hair.

He giggles. Sitting beside Link to get a sip of water I noticed someone else entered the Training hall/ It was my best friend Marth. He stopped at the doorway when eying me. His sapphire blue eyes darted to his boots as he released the doorknob and walked over to Pit and Link completely ignoring my glances.

"Um…mind if I train with you guys?" his voice was shaky and hesitant.

"Sure Marth." Link points to the new dummy that I just pulled onto the mat. "You don't mind if he takes this one right Ike?"

"Already had my plans to leave." I growled approaching to the hook which held my damp mercenary shirt and crimson red cape.

Marth winced. Holding Falchion close to his chest he called after me. "Ike…about what I said earlier…I-"

"Save it." I lifted my arm up so he could shut up. I didn't want to hear it. He was stubborn before, then I'll get back at him for it. And I am. Turning from them all I stormed out the Training hall and for my dormitory. Could this typical Monday get any worse?

Marth looked to Link with slight tears in his eyes. Sitting down he sets his sword down as well beside him hugging his knees and resting his chin onto his folded arms.

"Great…and all because my big mouth…"

Link sighed. "Can't argue with that logic…"

Pit stayed silent. Of course he didn't know what to say, he was as clueless as ever.

**~Thank you for reading! :D Please review! Bye Sweeties XD**


End file.
